Can Ghouls Get Drunk?
by PixleKH
Summary: After the battle at Ateiku Hide doesn't die and Kaneki doesn't leave. When Kaneki's insane side gets the best of him he gets lost and finds...a flower? Follow Kaneki as he goes through a flood of emotions. (Not entirely canon don't kill me) hints of HideKane, bad language, gore, and alcoholish themes make it M One-Shot possible continuation.


Hey Guys Pixel here! This is an idea that I came up with on the fly...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, if I did there would be more insanity and no RIP Hide: He without plot armor

And Here We Go!

normal : Hi! Welcome to Anteiku!

thoughts : _just accept me Kaneki ~_

 _Aternate self thoughts :_ _ **So Kaneki or should I say Eyepatch or how about Centipede how are you hmm?**_

Slightly Insane: **What's 1000 - 7?**

Complete Insanity: **_My ToEs In tHE bucket ~ My FinGErs On tHE beNCH ~ A CenTIpeDE iN mY eAR ~_**

 ** _(Note: this world is only slightly canon I tried to keep it canon as much as I could but...failed. terribly)_**

Can A Ghoul get drunk?

That a good question. Sure it's been tested before. Alcohol. Eating a drunk human. Drinking lots of blood. Etc.

This is what Kaneki contemplated as he wandered around the 20th ward. See Hide was going to a college party for his last year and to prove to Kaneki that he could live without him nearby every day. This is all because of Kaneki's...changes.

After everything went down with the fire and the war at Anteiku, they did what they talked about. Went home. After Hide recovered, note just barely, he has been attached to Kaneki like glue, internally afraid he will leave again. Now back to changes. With his newfound sarcasm a grim humor Kaneki had commented on this...

-Flashback-

Kaneki was behind the counter cleaning a glass when he heard a familiar chime. He turned and tilted his head, throwing out as much of a smile could muster (He was tortured and went HALF INSANE. don't expect him to smile well XD) "Welcome to Anteik...Oh hi Hide!" He looked at the clock _Right on time... Hide_ just waved his hand toward him and sat down at the usual table.

Easily slipping into routine, Kaneki prepared the usual coffee, _with lots of cream_ he wrinkled his nose at the thought, and set it down in front of his best friend while sliding into the seat beside him. Taking a sip of his own coffee and the setting it down, he threw up his wonderful "broken mask" as he liked to call it. Hide just rolled his eyes at this knowing he could see through it. As ususal.

"So are you here for a reason? or..." Kaneki looked at him questionally. Hide just shrugged at this feigning disintrest. The half-ghoul just sighed and stirred the spoon around in his coffee, liking the ripples. _Huh, ripples just like how life is. One motion creates effect over ther rest...No no no Kaneki you know better don't fall deep into thought or..._

 ** _Hello there~!_**

 _...he'll show up._ Kaneki clenched his cup slightly not going unnoticed by Hide but not commented on. **_Aww having coffee with your best buddie like you used to! how sweet! IT would be even better if YOu aLso aTE hIs flESh hMM?_** Kaneki shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed, Hide blinked then opened his mouth...only to be cut off by an annoyed bookworm turned monster.

"No...Just don't ask." he said then he drove the (figurative) knife home, "So how are Akiva and Karou or your old friend from Novana High? You've been around me a lot what about them?" Hide winced at every name then hung his head as the sentence was finished. "I...I.. I'm going to a party with them this weekend! YOu know the exiting college kind. Alcohol, weird stuff, and all that." he said as remembered the text message earlier and smirked as he rebounded the thorny comment from what he could tell be Kaneki's face. He knew a ghoul couldn't go to a party with all the people with low inhibitions; it's basically a banquet for one person.

Hide knew this was all from him sticking to closely to Kaneki. EVERYONE was sticking to close to him. we didn't want to lose our happy-go-lucky or used to be bookworm; even if he was broken beyond repair. He needed permission for a everthing, a buddy everywhere, and was constantly watched. I felt kinda bad but knew why it was done. So he wouldn't leave again, simple as that.

Kaneki slammed his hands on the table and flashed out the door, ignoring everyone asking where he was going worriedly. I felt bad but realized it wasn't me when I got a glimpse at his eyes. Crazed and rolling. Almost like when he... _no not again I can't lose you again damnit!_ I jumped out of my seat and quickly went to follow him only to be stopped by a familiar purple- haired ghoul.

"You saw it too right? let him blow of some steam and hope he comes back. It's all we can do." She said sadly then went back to work. I frowned and blinked away the premature tears in my eyes, then sat down to wait for him.

-present-

So we are back to Kaneki, who was rolling in anger but got lost in his own thoughts again. He looked around dazedly for a minute, after ripping himself from his thoughts the looked around _Wait! where am I?!_

Panicking, he walked around for a couple minutes then slumped under the foliage of the dense forest officially lost. Laying back against a tree he just lazed around for a while. Then something caught his attention as he breathed in. _hmm it doesn't smell...appetizing but not gross either kinda like water._ He picked around in the leaves until he found a flower nearby. He picked it up and twirled it around in his fingers for a minute remembering how humans could live off plants for months on end. He shrugged _couldn't hurt..._ and took a bite of the petal.

As soon as it hit his tounge it melted in an almost blissful way. His eyes widened before he ate the rest of the flower in 5 seconds flat, moaning at the taste. (yes moaning read shokogeki no soma then come back here and argue). As he looked up from his moment of peace the world crystalized around him looking like one giant forest in a diamond. He picked up a few more the stuffed them in his pocket then blearly got up and walked aroung not noticing his kagune dragging behing him in a drunk haze.

About 35 minutes later he found himself in the familiar sewer of so many memories. A little less in a haze he looked around and collected his surroundings. Somehow withing this time he changed into his old battlesuit, gotten a cup of coffee, and a lipstick mark on his cheek. He still had those flowers so he dropped two into his coffee then drank it. During this he did not notice a shadow comeing closer, nor did he notice his kagune slipping out yet again and even the faint clicking of a certain insect getting louder.

"Stop right there you beast, we won't let you escape." said a grunt in a suit walking toward said beast with a partner following him.

" **Ahh the CCG, so good to see you. Come to finish what you started at Anteiku?"** said Kaneki throwing his head back and laughing in a distorted fashion. " **Then you should know the report about Eyepatch yes?"** he smirked when both the grunts nodded if fear. " **So I have one question for you...What's 1000 minus 7?"** As the grunts were stunned, Kaneki leaned backward then cracked his first knuckle with a resounding snap as his kagune flung toward Grunt #1. Grunt #2 noticed this and quickly blocked it with his own qinque, breathing hard from the rebounding energy. This gave our favorite ghoul enough time to rebound off 3 pillars and land a punch on Grunt #2, knocking him unconscious in one hit.

" **Well that was easy. Well I hope you are more worth it big guy. Now What's 1000 minus 7?!"** Kaneki cracked his second knuckle and charges at the other grunt, well only until said grunt opened his briefcase and pulled out his quinque. Kaneki stopped in shock as this said weapon was pulled out and lost what little control he had over himself. " **_You...YOU! HOW DARE YOU USE HER KAGUNE! HOW DARE YOU! I ThinK I'm gOIng tO KiLl yOU nOw HahA...hAHa,,HAHahaHAAHA!"_**

Quickly sprouting his kakuja, he flung him self at the grunt only to be warded off by the butterfly-like quinque. The grunt watched in shock as this...this monster crouched with 6 kagune and 2 kakuja waving around him. Steeling himself he lifted the split blade (looks like the snake belly blade from Blue Exorsist only with four parts not two) and cirled around this beast, prepared for an attack.

Kaneki, slipping back in his battle worn and cold state of mind, analyzed his new PREY to judge his character. _Let's see... using a high defense but also good offense kagune so practice speed but probably a tack. Well experienced in a fight by the look of his eyes. Stitched like the one brat -shudders- and looks like he is very collected but easy to trick. Other then that...maybe a druggie looking at the battle craze in his muscle movement. This wil be easy._

He tipped sideways then charged at the man. Said man brought the blade up to block the ...only 3 kagune! only to turn and see a white- haired demon slipping under his guard and...missing a punch as the man backed away.

Bringing the blade down in a slash, he slipped pass the ghoul's guard to nick him with a very shallow wound. Noticing this he reversed ther grip and split the blade in two (like the hammer thing, giving eash two parts) and came up with a reboung x-cut only to be block by two kagune connected to a ghould in aflip and driving one kagune and the kakuja towards the man while staying ancored with the last kagune.

All three said blades stabbed the man bringing him down to the ground. Kaneki followed until he was standing next to the man, glaring at him with a crazed look and a faint purple petal sticking out of the zipper of his mask. He chuckled, correction: downright evily laughed at the man's predicament to asked almost a little to sickly sweet and an eye smile, " **So will you kindly answer me? _WhaTS 1oo0 MinUS 7?"_** and quickly stabbed all of the mans limbs down so he can't move, causing said man to let go of the blade.

The CCG worker cried out in pain the gritted his teeth, "9...9...3..." he said heaving.

" ** _HaHAha HAHA veRy gOoD. AgAIn."_** said the crazed man stabbing the grunt many times in the chest and letting his kakuja wring around him. This went on until the wan was truly dead " **Well you didn't last long. Even Jason lasted longer."** said Kaneki his voice dripping in disappointment and bloodlust as he slipped another flower in his mouth. His eyes lit up and he sighed knowing he would be up for a long time. _Well can't waste food I guess..._ he leaned down and slowly unzipped his mask the rest of the way and the sounds of laughter and crunched filled the night.

(there you people got your gruesome stuff)

-timeskip-

Touka sighed as she looked at Hide sitting rather depressedly at the counter. "I'm sure he will be back soon, just wait. I'll be right back."

She walked out back to throw out the trash from today's work out and left Hide sitting at the counter. She grumbled about idiot Kaneki and such things the whole way. On her way back she noticed an abandoned fullbody mirrior leaning againt he wall and decided to keep it to decorate her room. As she hauled it back in she heard faint voices in the other room especially the one she was angry at right now. She burst into the room and was about to yell at him until she saw his appearance. He was in his rain-soaked uniform probably didn't change since he left but noticed one thing. His old mask around his neck. His _bloodsoaked_ mask. She knew Hide didn't notice, it was too dark for him to see. She also noticed the crazed glint in his eyes as he joked with his best friend that could be only from one thing _oh no..._

She slipped past Kaneki and whispered in Hide's ear all she noticed and his eyes widened then he pulled her over farther away so Kaneki couldn't hear. Kaneki just shrugged and looked around until he spotted the object Touka dropped. He picked it up and looked at it as he leaned it against the counter. A tic-mark began to appear as he started an argument...with his reflection.

BACK TO TOUKAAAAA-

Hide dragged Touka back into the corner and asked quietly "You're sure he killed someone, he could've just eaten a sui.." only to be interrupted by her. "Yes I am positive, look under his collar, he has his battlesuit on." she huffed the sighed, "Also something else...You know how you humans have alcohol and drugs right?" Hide nodded and had a feeling he knew where is was going. "Well ghouls have this too. It's called the Devil's Flame Blossom for two reasons. One, looks like Satan's blue flames and two, it the alcohol for ghouls but much stronger and would kill a human. Since his is a mix breed I have know idea what it did to him, but from the looks of it, it doubled the effect on him."

Hide nearly snorted but stopped himself _Of course Kaneki would find it_ "Well what should we do?'

"Take him with you."

"What?!"

"Just do it. He is your hungover friend just like any normal party."

Hide groaned knowing this argument was lost before it started. "Fine, but take the drugs or whatever way from him first."Touka chuckled at this then held out her hand. I shook it knowing I didn't have a choice.

-timeskip-

They returned to the main room to find Kaneki arguing and even threatening with his kagune...his refelection. We both sweatdropped at this and Touka dragged him back and pressed a pressure point making hime sheath his kagune.

He shouted as he struggled" Hey HEY HEY WAIT!..-mmph-...DAMN IT I WAS TRYING...-urgh-...to get this fake to fight me so we can prove who is real so he will leave...-ppffgh- ...but he refuses. ILL GET YOU SOMEDAY!" he shouted the last line at the top of his lungs and Touka was about to wring his neck but Hide stopped her.

Then Touka stuck her hand out in front of Kaneki, "Give purple flower. Now." she gritted her teeth and repeated herself. Kaneki eyes flashed as he pulled out the bundle of flowers and handed them to her, slipping some back into his pocket, which no one noticed.

Hide grabbed his best friend and dragged him out the door, "Come on buddy Let's go home and let you get some sleep." Kaneki nodded as Hide dragged him not noticing the slight blush on his friend's face. Touka smirked as she saw the two boys exit _Maybe he will finally confess... nah probably not._ She sighed and flipped the open sign to closed and throwing the flowers down the drain, never to be seen again. What she didn't know is that some slipped into her coffee that night.

About 5 hours later the whole building was painted her favorite colors, red and purple, and there was bunnies everywhere. she had one thought. _Shit._

-timeskip (again)-

Hide shoved his friend up the stairs and into his, thankfully he had one, guestroom and stopped at the door. "If you need anything call, showers down the hall and an extra pair of clothes will be at the door later." He shut the door quickly before, knowing him, Kaneki could ask a million questions. He scampered down the hall and crashed on the bed to get all these stupid thoughts out of his head. He waited until he heard a bit of stumbling outside then the shower turn on.

Sighing, he walked down the stairs to make some coffee after leaving a change of clothes next to the bathroom door. He fell into routine from learning after Kaneki got mad at him for making such a bad cup once and decided to teach him. He swirled the heated water slowly around and finished it pouring two cupps and carrying them upstairs. He really didn't care about dished upstairs after all it was just him in the house. He waited in the hallway until Kaneki came out.

THe hallway filled with light and it took a minute for Hide's eyes to ajust but when they did, he wished they had waited little longer. Kaneki was in his clothes for one thing and the fit damn well on him but two he had the fainted dusting of water on everything and he looked gorgeous. Hide tilited his head to hide his blush and handed Kaneki a cup. He was about to scurry back down the hall but notice a couple familiar petals fall into Kaneki's cup and he stirred them in. Hide eyes widened as Kaneki drank the entire cup in a quick minute. (Phase 3 guyyyysssss).

He expected a couple things to happen either Kaneki will lose his sanity and attack me or do something stupind like argueing with himself in the mirrior. He did _not_ expect him to start crying of all things. Kaneki dropped his cup and even before in shattered Hide found himself being almost chocked by a bone-crushing hug from he could hear is Kaneki apologizing constantly to him and everyone else. He was falling apart just from a _plant_ for fuck's sake.

Hauling him up rather awkwardly in a bridal carry he carried hi into his bedroom to let Kaneki cry himself dry. He heard murmurs of "I'm sorry Hide." or "I didn't mean to!" or he thought he heard something about a centipede and fngers and toes. He kinda zoned out as he rubbed circles on his best friend's back until he realized he was on his back with Kaneki curled aroung him in a constraining hug, sleeping rather fitfully and still apologizing. Hide sighed and slid the hair out of his friends face and said seven words that fixed everything and will fix them forever.

"I forgive you. Now let's go home."

-The End-

 **Yay it's Finito! Yes the was a HideKane Fic but just as REAAAAALLLLY close friends XD. Hope you enjoyed and if you likey send a reviewy. Ican make this a two-shot or more if it gets asked enough but ehhhhh...and if it gets REALLY big hit like JAWDRopping hits and requests I can make it an official shipping.**

 **Kaneki: So I was a...druggie?!**

 **Pixel: Yes Child let it happen**

 **Kaneki: but...**

 **Hide: haha Bakaneki is a druggie** **Centipede: Say THaT Again?!**

 **Hide: nuthin -hides in fear-**

 **Pixel: hehe HIDEs**

 **Hide: Shaddup**

 **Sora (Logan my boyfriends internet name): give us a break with your bad jokes Pixel**

 **Pixel: wait wait one more**

 **Everyone:Groans**

 **Pixel: The new setting of the Star Wars movie is drumroll please**

 **Nishiki: -drumrolls with airhorns-**

 **Everyone: Sweatdrops**

 **Touka: -kicks Nishiki out-**

 **Nishiki: Ill be back!**

 **Pixel: -watches him fall- Anyway the setting is...A CHURCH**

 **Everyone: -blank looks-**

 **Pixel: Pew Pew**

 **Everyone: -killing intent-**

 **Pixel: -runs away- HINAMI TAKE US OUT BEFORE I DIE**

 **Hinami: Kay then remember to F &F&R, here is a cookie for everyone. BYE NOW~**


End file.
